Unlike
by Mari Strange
Summary: Janel Ada has just met Toby Williams. She is only sure of one thing. He is unlike any other boy she has ever met. And she is going to find out why,


Toby Williams was unlike any other boy.

Janel Ada had never had a crush before, mainly because boys never gave her a chance. Janel was part veela, her dad was three quarters, and her mom was one quarter, making her half, she guessed.

Either way, the second she showed any sort of interest in any boy, he would ask her out. It was just the way it was. At fifteen, Janel was bored with boys, and since her fourth year at the Salem Witches Academy, she had just ignored them.

And then she met him. One day, before near end-of-year exam, she left the grounds and found a nice little deserted park. She took a look around, and finding this field empty, summoned a blanket, pulled out her school books and began to read.

She couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes into her studies when she was interrupted. A huge, shaggy, wet, muddy, sheepdog suddenly leapt onto her quaint little blanket, paused for a second, licked her face, before running back to the hill it had just came from.

But when she looked up, disgusted, at the hill to see what kind of vile person could own such a disgusting animal, there stood the most beautiful boy she'd ever seen.

Janel's light hazel eyes widened. Surely, this boy must be part veela, like her, she first assumed. Maybe even full veela. But that couldn't be. For when he spoke, and stuck out his hand for shaking, she didn't feel the tell-tale sign of a veela, an uncomfortable shock of the spine.

"I am so sorry," He said in a calm, deep voice too old for his body, and too hard for a veela, even a male. "Merlin's a bit of a pervert you see. Second I let him off his leash, he finds the prettiest girl and jumps them. Usually managing to get sopping wet in the process." He smiled charmingly at her, his famous American teeth white, straight and even.

His hair was a beautiful not-veela blonde, that seems to absorb the yellow sunlight. His eyes a serious deep blue, large, wide and friendly on his handsome face. His body was too lithe, tall and cut for someone his age, who should just be loosing his baby fat and sprouting upwards.

Janel Ada found herself doing something she'd never done before. Giggling. Nervously. He was that attractive. Her feverish laughter didn't seem to put the boy off, instead he just placed his too-large sun kissed hand in front of her, which Janel grasped with both of hers, and pulled him in, to kiss both of his cheeks.

Instead of flushing as most boys his age (or any age) would, he just smiled, saying, "I'm Toby, Toby Williams And you are?"

This boy had to be some kind of _something. _No boy, or even a full grown man for that matter, should be able to look her straight in the face without some sort of reaction. Awe, for example. She'd never faced a human so immune to her… charms.

"Janel," She said, her heavy French accent thickening her words. She had only moved to the States when she was ten, because of some Wizarding War going on in Britain. She continued to smile giddily, even as he let go of her hands and used them to stroke the odiferous 'Merlin.'

Toby's smile widened, before suavely saying, "God _is_ gracious." Janel laughed again. That was the meaning of her name. "How do you know that?" She asked, feeling giddy.

"Well," Toby said, puffing out his grown-up chest, "My sister told me to look out for a girl named Janelle when she told me that mine meant 'God is good.'"

He shook his head, splaying his too-pretty yellow hair in his face. He dug the toe of his sneaker into the dirt, some how making the characteristically nervous gesture nonchalant. "You go to school around here?"

Three hours later, he was walking her back to Salem school, where his sister apparently was a teacher. She'd never had her, but Janel would be sure to ask about a professor Williams at her next opportunity.

Toby, she was convinced, was not only the most attractive buy she had ever met, but he was most certainly not a muggle. She wasn't sure if he had magic, but he definitely knew about hers. In fact he seemed fascinated by it.

He kissed her, lightly on the mouth before she darted into the iron gates of her school. Janel knew that Toby Williams was not lke any boy she had ever met, but she was a smart girl, and was sure as hell going to find out just what he was.

And she was going to start her search with his sister.

AN: No idea what this is. A drabble that took too long so it lost its purpose. Ties in with a real fic I'm considering writing. Please review, and thank you to everyone that reviewed on my earlier one-shots this week :)

Mari.


End file.
